


Cause I'm weak (and what's wrong with that)

by TrimberlyDwarves



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluffly af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrimberlyDwarves/pseuds/TrimberlyDwarves
Summary: The whole gang finds out Trini can't ride a bike. Kim, being the doting girlfriend she is, teaches her.





	Cause I'm weak (and what's wrong with that)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ARJ's Weak
> 
> Ok so i've never written a fanfic before so this is me trying my hardest. My friend told me the story of how he learned how to ride a bike so this is loosely based off of that.

Trini has never really had time to ride a bike. And it's not that Trini doesn't know how to ride a bike.

When she was 9 there was a field day at her school where kids got to run around and play for the entire day.   
Trini overheard that some of the popular girls in her class were going to bring their bikes and ride around the kickball field. So, that night she asked her dad to help her pump the tires and wash the frame. 

The next day she rolled her yellow bike onto the field and adjusted the strap on her matching yellow helmet. 

"Hi guys!" She beamed. 

Nikki took one look at her and stifled a giggle. "You still use training wheels?" The other girls laughed. 

"Yeah, so? Just one of them. Everyone uses training wheels." She retorted, her voice faltering when she saw that no one else had them. 

"Aww look," Ruby pointed at the translucent yellow ribbons coming out of Trini's handle bars. "The baby still has decorations." She ran her hands through the thin plastic and yanked them off, throwing them into her basket. 

"How cute." 

More laughter.

Trini hung her head. Her helmet was a little too big on her so it slid down, covering her tear-filled eyes. 

"Is baby gonna cry?" Heather giggled. 

Dylan pushed her bike over and knocked Trini to the ground. “Get lost baby, this field is for the big kids.” She sneered. Trini got up and ran.

She moved shortly after that. 

So yeah, Trini knew how to ride a bike… she just needed training wheels. 

But it's not like she's ever been in a situation where she had to ride a bike. 

Until Zack, bane of her existence, Taylor suggests they should go biking on the mountain trail, during one of their bonfires. 

"What?" Kim asked taking a swig of her beer. 

"Us, riding through Sleepy Peak Trail, next week after detention. Come on it'll be a fun ranger bonding exercise! Right Jase?"

"I'm down," he said raising his bottle. 

"Oh, me too!" Billy clapped his hands, the blanket around his shoulders falling slightly. "My mom just bought me this new mountain bike with an 18-speed index shifter. It used to be 5 but I gave it a few upgrades.” He said proudly.

"Ooh let's race! Last one to the top has to buy everyone doughnuts." Tommy chimed in. 

They all looked at Trini, who had her head down and was making patterns in the dirt with her shoe. 

"Well Crazy Girl?"

"Idon'tknowhowtorideabike," she said quietly. The rangers gave each other a look. Trini sighed. "Idon'tknowhowtorideabike," she said again a little louder. 

Kim giggled, "What? You need to slow down babe." 

Trini huffed and stood up. "I don't know how to ride a bike ok!" 

They were silent for a moment and she sat back down crossing her arms, then Zack started giggling. 

"Wait really? How? I learned when I was like 9." Jason slapped him upside the head and gave him a stern look. 

He rubbed the back of his head still chuckling. “I’m sorry I’m just surprised. How have you, Trini Gomez, gone 17 years on this wonderful planet of ours and not learned how to ride a bike? It’s simple, I could teach you.” He wagged his eyebrows. 

“I’d rather take on 30 putties, armorless.”

“Harsh.” He downed the rest of his drink. 

She told them about her experience in fourth grade. She sighed, “Before we moved I begged my dad to throw my bike away, I couldn’t stand to look at it. After I ran those girls beat the ever living shit out of it and I’ve never touched one since.”

“I’ll teach you.” Kim smiled. “Come to my house tomorrow. I’ll buy you coffee.”

“No can do princessa, I don’t have a bike.” 

“You can borrow my sister’s,” Jason said. “I’m sure Pearl won’t mind.”

“Perfect! Meet me at my house tomorrow morning.” Kim leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Trini tugged on her beanie and pulled her legs into her chest, hiding her face in embarrassment and totally not because of Kim. 

They’ve been dating for three months now and Trini still couldn’t help but swoon at the little things she does. Like playing with her hands while they’re watching Netflix, offering to redo her braids or passing notes in Biology. Heck, Kim even surprised her with an impromptu picnic under the stars just last week. How did she get so lucky?

“Aww come on! I offered first!” Zack whined. “And I’m her best friend!”

“Yeah but Kim’s hotter.”

“She does have a point,” Billy agreed.

“Thank you Billy,” Kim said. “This is why you’re my favorite.”

 

~~~

 

“Kim, I don’t know about this,” Trini said turning around to face her, eyes full if panic. They were in the middle of the cul de sac. The same one where Kim’s dad taught her.

“It’s alright babe, I’ve got you.” Kim was behind her, her hand loosely holding onto the small handle on the back of the seat.

“I swear to god Kim if you let go.”

“I’m won’t, now start pedaling.” She did so nervously, looking down at her feet. 

“That’s it, a little faster now and keep your head up nerd. You don’t want to run into anything.” 

Trini smiled, she was couldn’t believe she let Kimberly convince her that this was a good idea. With a little more confidence, she looked ahead and pedaled faster. Kim, who was jogging along with her, was about to tell her to go full speed when Trini jerked the handlebars. They would’ve almost tipped over if it hadn’t been for Kim’s ranger reflexes, causing her to tighten her grip, balancing her out. Trini pulled on the hand brakes and rolled to a stop.

“You good?” She gasped.

“There was a squirrel.” She pointed to the large tree behind them where a small squirrel climbed onto a branch and started nibbling on an acorn. Kim’s heart fluttered. Of fucking course Trini would swerve out of the way for an animal. Her girlfriend was too adorable.

“Okay now turning.” Kim explained placing bright orange cones in a line. “It’s easy, just lean in the direction you wanna go and turn your handlebars slightly but not too much. Now, weave through these cones.” Trini nodded and started pedaling. With Kim holding on behind her, she made it the whole way through and only managed to knock over one cone. 

They kept at it and every time Trini would complete the course perfectly, Kim would add another obstacle. 

Trini was in the middle of the course when she heard Kim yell behind her, “You’re doing it!” She turned around and saw that her girlfriend had let go and was standing about 10 feet behind her. Trini smiled. She was actually riding a bike! “Fuck ye- AHHH!” She didn’t see the oncoming curb and crashed, launching herself onto the sidewalk. 

“Ow,” Trini groaned.

“Shit babe, are you okay?” Kim rushed to her side.

“I think so,” she winced. “Just scraped my hand and knees.”

Kim took Trini’s hand and kissed her palm. “Come on let’s get you inside and bandaged up.”

Trini stood up, blushing furiously at her girlfriend’s tenderness. “Y-yeah sure.” Her voice was higher than usual.

Once inside, Trini sat on the counter while she watched Kim go around her kitchen grabbing a first aid kit. 

“You should have been looking forwards ya know,” Kim said ripping open an alcohol wipe.

“I was distracted!”

“Right.” 

Kim took Trini’s hand and started cleaning up the cut. Trini winced and pulled back slightly. “Sorry, this might sting a bit.” She smirked.

“Fuck, no shit Sherlock,” Trini grumbled.

Kim dressed the rest of her injuries and kissed her palm again. Trini’s breath hitched, her face turning a bright shade of red. She cleared her throat.

“You know we have accelerated healing, right? You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, but I love playing doctor,” Kim said, her voice lowering. She looked her ‘patient’ up and down and winked.

Trini whole face was on fire by now. This girl was going to be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic what'd ya think? ^-^  
> Tumblr: --iwillchurnthybutter--


End file.
